


The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Reality, Devil May Cry 5, Drabble, Other, four horsemen of apocalypse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: It's (not) the end of the world to lose.





	1. etymology

_The **Four Horsemen** of the **Apocalypse** are the first beings sent by God to bring death to the majority of humanity on the Last Judgment and they are described as **four** men riding a white, red, black and pale **horse**, who represent Conquest, War, Famine and Death respectively._

_I gain **no profit** by writing this fanfiction. **Devil May Cry** belongs to **Capcom**._


	2. conquest

** _ white horse ; vergil _ **

Mayat. Darah. Serangga iblis. Dimensi terbelah menjadi empat pecahan.

Seringai tipis.

Jubah hitam panjang menutupi eloknya helai putih di baliknya, tudung itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan baik. Yamato yang melakukannya, menebas mereka menjadi bentuk potongan—pecahan, dimensi memecah, menyambut sang kuda putih ke dalam kegelapan tiada akhir. Yamato bisa merasakannya, dari tangan tuan yang selalu menggenggamnya, Vergil tidak pernah puas, dan tidak akan pernah puas. Tangannya itu akan terus meraup kekuatan, merampasnya dari orang lain seperti ia mengambilnya dari lengan putranya, menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk memiliki dunia.

Seluruh dunia melihatnya! Tidak lagi 'dia', kembarannya, warna putih di atas hitam, dia yang dipuja-puji atas kekuatannya dan dielukkan sebagai anak dari Sparda. Dengan kekuatan ini, ia akan menghabisi mereka yang menentang jalannya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan kembarannya pun tak bisa, dia melemah, sedangkan akhirnya ia memiliki segala kekuatan—tapi tidak pernah cukup bagi Vergil.

"Sembuhkan lukamu, jadilah kuat."

Sejarah akan mencatat nama Vergil sebagai iblis terkuat selain Sparda, ia bisa menyamai Sparda, tapi Vergil tidak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin kekuatan.

Menguasai seluruh dunia, merengkuh seluruhnya dalam pelukan.

Ia bisa membawa perang ke seluruh dunia, meninggalkan jejaknya; takutlah kepadanya! Tunduklah pada nama Vergil! Berapapun darah tumpah akibat kekuatannya yang tersebar ke seluruh dunia, menciptakan iblis-iblis yang tidak bisa ditumpas oleh manusia biasa selain para pemburu. Mereka akan mengingat nama Vergil—tidak, kekuatannya. Kekuatan gigantik anak pertama dari Sparda.

Untuk sekali ini saja, ketika ia membalikkan punggung untuk meninggalkan sang kembaran yang terkulai lemah, ia berharap kedua mata yang sewarna dengan miliknya dapat mengakui kekuatannya, takut padanya, bergetar melihat punggung itu yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Namun, tiada ekspresi takut pada wajah yang mulai mengeriput. Sang kembaran meraih pistolnya yang terlempar beberapa senti dari tangannya, berdiri tertatih menahan nyeri pada lengan ototnya. Bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum miring, darah dan peluh tidak menjadi hambatan, meski pandangan mengabur bukan tanpa alasan, sang kuda merah masih berdiri dan tidak akan memandang tinggi padanya.

Ia merasa dilawan.

Ketika ia sudah memberi kesempatan, kuda merah itu justru tinggi hati.

Lirikan tajam menginterogasi dia yang berani hati, tidak ada yang bisa menebak pikiran Vergil, mulutnya membisu—ia selalu seperti ini. Kuda merah itulah yang selalu berhasil menghentikannya. Tangannya tidak bergerak untuk meraih pedang di punggung, hanya melirik sang kembaran agak lama untuk melihat apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

"Kau masih memberiku kesempatan? Kau ingin bermain adil?" Pistol terarah kepada Vergil sebagai peringatan, "Apa yang kaurencanakan, Vergil?"

Vergil tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaannya," kuda merah itu tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, "kau meremehkanku?"

"Aku tak suka melawan mereka yang tidak bisa mengukur kekuatannya sendiri ketika melawanku," Vergil menjawab, "masing-masing memiliki kepercayaan untuk terus meningkatkan kekuatannya."

Dia mendengarkan.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti di satu tempat, Dante." Vergil menoleh ke depan, "Kutunggu waktu ketika kita bisa berdiri sejajar dan berperang siapa yang mendapat kekuatan itu duluan."

Itu menjadi salam terakhirnya sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan. Pistol tersebut turun, bersamaan dengan hilangnya garis dimensi yang terbelah oleh kekuatan Vergil. Sepasang mata itu mirip sekali dengan milik Vergil, menatap jejak Vergil yang hilang dari udara, seolah dirinya tidak puas dengan itu saja. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin menghentikan kembarannya itu sekarang dan mati dengan tenang, tapi tidak bisa.

Kuda putih itu selalu memaksa untuk berperang, merauk kekuatan, membuat seluruh dunia panik.

Ia gagal lagi, entah sampai kapan ini akan berjalan, ia terus-menerus gagal mengemban pesan Sparda. Dia tidak bisa dihentikan. Penaklukan itu terus saja berjalan, meski sudah berapa banyak darah tumpah.

Di balik sebuah senyum, ada hati seorang saudara yang menangis.

"Meski harus merebut tangan putramu sendiri?" bisiknya, sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dalam keputusasaan tinggi.

Ia tidak boleh tampak putus asa di depan dunia, kalau tidak, maka tak ada harapan lagi bagi mereka.

**[]**

** _ The First Horsemen: The Rider On The White Horse _ **

_"_ _And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see. And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer."_

_— **Revelation 6:1-8**_


	3. war

** _ red horse ; dante   
_ **

Ia dieluk, ia ditakuti oleh seluruh iblis, kekuatan dan sejarahnya yang tak pernah kalah. Dengan hunusan pedang besar dan pistolnya, ia selalu berhasil membuat para iblis bergetar ketakutan. Senyum seringai yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuh mereka semua adalah ciri khas sang pemburu iblis bermantel merah.

Dante, namanya.

Kuda merah yang menjadi simbol perang bagi umat iblis, ialah yang membuat kedua pria saling beradu pedang, namun sejatinya—kuda merah adalah api, dan ia tidak terkalahkan. Ia, sendirian, membakar hangus seluruh medan perang dengan kekuatannya. Api di dalam matanya tak pernah padam, dan ia akan selalu meneriakkan kalimat: "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

Pernahkah kau terpukau dengannya? Sang api yang membakar hati dan jiwamu, kau ketakutan melihatnya, namun kau tertarik padanya. Ingin mengenal kuda merah itu lebih dalam, ingin terbalut dalam api—dan ia akan berkata padamu, mari sama-sama turun ke neraka.

Senyum itu selalu membakar jiwamu.

Kau tak pernah keberatan.

Bagaimana rasanya neraka itu? Semua orang selalu mengelukkan surga, bagaimana dengan neraka berwarna merah darah? Napas mereka yang berteriak perang, saling membunuh, hilang akal di tempat, dan kemudian terbitlah wajah berseri-seri para penikmat kemenangan berzirah hitam. Ah, kuda merah itu tak perlu memakai zirah untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun iblis bisa menyentuhnya, apalagi melukainya sejengkal pun.

Api itu tak pernah padam, medan perang selalu terbakar. Dengan apinya, ia akan membakar habis mereka yang mengganggu ketentraman dunia, menghentikan para iblis nafsu akan kekuatan, mengemban janjinya kepada Sparda. Ia akan mengembalikan kembarannya ke semula, semangatnya tak pernah berhenti sampai di sana, ia selalu percaya bahwa upayanya akan berhasil.

Mata merahnya yang menyala ketika kekuatan separuh iblis itu mendiami tubuh, Dante salto di udara, menebas kepala mereka satu per satu, membawa mereka pulang menuju kerak neraka. Dialah malaikat kematian umatnya sendiri.

Sejarah tak pernah berhenti bercerita seberapa berani dan kuatnya seorang Dante.

Anak kedua dari Sparda.

Namun api itu terpaksa berhenti membakar.

Seseorang mencoba menghentikannya, memadamkannya, dengan kuasa dan nafsu akan kekuatan—dia mencoba menyerap api itu ke dalam kegelapan yang kelam. Seseorang itu mengatakan padanya untuk kembali dan sembuhkan semua luka yang terlukis di tubuhnya, meningkatkan kekuatan, dan bertarung sampai mati.

Api itu belum padam.

Bila kondisinya diizinkan, maka ia akan bertarung sampai mati, membawa kembarannya ikut serta ke dalam neraka.

Tapi itu tak terjadi.

Gigi beradu, rahang mengerat, menelan pahit rasa kecewa dan putus asa akibat kobaran apinya yang berhasil ditaklukan oleh sang kuda putih. Ia tidak bisa memasang wajah putus asanya di depan dunia, bukan karena ia tak ingin manusia hilang harapan.

Ia bisa melihat harapan itu ada pada keponakannya.

Putra si kuda putih.

Ia tak bisa memasang wajah putus asa itu, karena ia tak ingin semua orang menatapnya dengan satu artian: "Dante kalah?"

Apinya yang ditaklukan oleh kuda putih, ia tak mau semua orang melihatnya.

Pada langkahnya yang kelima puluh, Dante terseok, energinya habis. Ia tak ingin memercayainya, ia masih bisa bertarung, dan Dante selalu tahu dirinya bisa menghentikan satu-satunya ancaman di dunia ini.

Sebagai saudara, ia percaya.

Dante tidak ingin mengakui, bahwa hatinya yang menangis ini, juga keluar dari kedua matanya kala kaki itu terpaksa terseret menyedihkan, membawa aroma kekalahan.

Namun, api itu tidak akan pernah padam.

Selama ia belum mati, api itu akan terus berkobar.

Dalam jiwa.

**[]**

** _ The Second Horsemen: The Rider On The Red Horse _ **

_"And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say, Come and see. And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword."_

_— **Revelation 6:1-8**_


	4. famine

** _ black horse ; nero   
_ **

Harapan?

Melihat dirimu sendiri tidak bisa menolong orang lain dari keputusasaan tidak menandakan dirimu adalah harapan. Sejak pertama kuda merah itu mengatakan padanya untuk mundur karena ia hanyalah beban kematian, pandangannya menghitam, dan begitu tersadar—mayat bergelimpangan di sekitarnya.

Sepasang kaki melangkah di sepetak jalan yang dihiasi mayat-mayat manusia dan iblis di pinggir, ia berpura-pura buta, tidak melihat mereka, dan terus berjalan maju untuk mencari titik di mana ia bisa disebut harapan. Tangannya yang dirampas oleh kuda putih hanya sembuh oleh bantuan seorang seniman, manusia terampil dalam melukis bagian tubuh baru pada cacat yang tak disengaja.

Bau busuk mayat manusia bercampur-aduk dengan iblis membuat perutnya terkocok, ia mual, tidak bisa dilihat dari wajahnya, namun siapapun bisa mencium seberapa busuk jalanan yang setengah hancur oleh ulah pohon dari kekuatan kuda putih.

Nero menutup hidungnya, pandangan mengabur. Sudah berapa lama ia terus seperti ini tanpa menemukan satu titik pun yang bisa disebut harapan? Iblis itu datang tak ada habisnya, menghambat jalannya untuk mencapai kuda merah, mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah beban kematian, dan ia bisa mengalahkan kuda putih itu dengan tangannya yang sudah dirampas.

Semua orang mengatakannya untuk mundur dan menaikkan kekuatan.

Tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang mengerti seberapa kecewa Nero atas dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa dari mereka tidak ada yang menganggapnya mampu?

Hanya karena kuda putih itu adalah ayahnya, sampai mati ia tidak ingin menganggap pria itu adalah ayahnya. Ia tahu dirinya hanyalah batu lompatan bagi Vergil dalam menggapai tujuannya, seperti cara orang itu mengambil tangan kanannya untuk kekuatan. Ia tahu sejak awal tidak pernah dianggap anak, dan Vergil terus fokus pada kekuatannya, membawa Dante ikut serta ke dalam neraka yang tak ada habisnya.

Dante pun, selalu menjawab panggilan itu, dengan alasannya sendiri ia menyusul Vergil untuk menghentikannya. Dante pun mendorongnya tiap kali ia ingin melawan Vergil, hanya karena mereka terikat dalam hubungan darah kental.

Nero benci itu.

Pedang besar ditarik, terayun membentuk huruf silang menumpas iblis-iblis berbentuk serangga yang menghalangi jalannya. Darah, lagi-lagi, mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya. Perang tak ada habisnya, dan manusia di bawah tanah selalu berharap mereka menghabisi seluruh iblis di dunia.

Rasanya memuakkan.

Ia berdiri di depan seekor iblis gigantik. Ah, akhirnya, pikir Nero. Ia berhasil mencapai iblis besar itu setelah berulang kali menghadapi situasi yang sama, namun iblis ini pun masih menjadi salah satu skenario penghambat dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Dante.

Meski ia benci Dante, ia tak mau pria itu mati.

Hanya dia yang peduli padanya layaknya seorang ayah dibanding ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Kekuatan, kekuatan, dan kekuatan.

Tidakkah mereka lihat berapa banyak korban jatuh? Tidakkah mereka lihat berapa banyak mayat di sekitarnya yang mati sia-sia karena keegoisan iblis?

Kali ini pun, ia, menunjuk iblis itu dengan pedang besarnya, dalam sorot mata lelah—dan kebencian tiada tara atas apa yang selama ini ia lihat. Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa. Mungkin ia akan mati sekarang kalau gagal, tapi ia harus melakukan ini, untuk menyusul Dante.

Pertarungan yang tak ada habisnya.

"Oh, tak ada basi-basi dulu dan langsung ke poinnya, huh?" Nero menghunuskan pedang, memaksimalkan kekuatan pedangnya seperti memutar gas motor roda dua. "Kau tak ada bedanya dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan di belakangku ini, jadi maafkan aku."

Harapan itu merasakan keputusasaan yang besar.

Lelah dalam jiwanya tidak terobati.

Siapa saja ... ia ingin memohon.

Kembalikan nyawa mereka yang mati karena perang sampah ini.

**[]**

** _ The Third Horsemen: The Rider On The Black Horse _ **

_"_And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine."__

_— **Revelation 6:1-8**_


	5. Chapter 5

_ **pale horse ; v ** _   
  


Bila harapan itu telah tidak ada, hanya kematian yang menunggumu.

Bagaimana rasanya ketika kedua matamu dibalut kegelapan abadi tanpa mampu menggerakkan satupun tubuhmu?

Tubuhnya perlahan retak seperti kaca yang remuk, kuda hitam yang selalu menjaga rahasia mereka yang perlu ia jaga, melindungi Nero atas pesan Dante, dan kini ia terbaring kaku untuk kekalahannya sendiri. Melindungi sebuah harapan yang telah mati rasa sejak lama.

Rasa dingin itu menjalar dari kaki menuju kepala, retakan itu sudah pasti akan memecahkannya berkeping-keping, dan teriakan mereka yang memanggil namanya pun nyaris tak terdengar.

V mengusahakan sebuah senyum.

Ia tidak tahu apakah senyum itu tersampaikan atau tidak, namun ia bisa merasakan teriakan itu melemah, kuda hitam ini sudah terbiasa merasakan dinginnya kematian dan hitamnya sebuah kesepian. Semua itu tertulis dalam buku prosa yang selalu dibawanya.

Wajah memucat, ketika seluruh familiarnya mati, apakah ini yang mereka rasakan? V tertawa sendiri dalam batin, ternyata rasanya tidak buruk juga. Meskipun kekhawatirannya terhadap kondisi dunia masih tertinggal, apakah ini saatnya peran V selesai?

Ia sudah membunuh banyak iblis, ia sudah membantu Nero sebisanya, dan ia jatuh dalam kekalahan. Ia akan mati.

Kenapa mereka semua meneriakkan namanya seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya?

Mengatakannya untuk bertahan, untuk apa ia terus bertahan?

Dari awal, ia hanya ingin melindungi Nero atas pesan Dante kepadanya. Demi mengalahkan satu-satunya ancaman dunia, V mengemban tugas berat di mana ia harus menuntun Nero agar tidak berlaku ceroboh dan terus tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat.

Penaklukan, perang, dan kesengsaraan—semuanya berujung kepada kematian. Tidak ada kata hidup yang tidak diakhiri dengan mati.

Sedikit orang mengetahui kisah hidupnya, namun itu tidak apa-apa.

Karena perannya sudah selesai sampai di sini.  
  


**[]**   
  


_ **The Fourth Horsemen: The Rider On The Sickly Green Horse** _

** _"_ ** _ _And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see. And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him."_ _

_— _ ** _Revelation 6:1-8_ **


	6. fin

_"And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."_   
  


_ **—Revelation 6:1-8** _


End file.
